The Little Mermaid
by ladyhigurashi2082
Summary: Its The Little Mermaid from Walt Disney pictures XD lolDont worry it has Sesshomaru and Kagome in it and please bare with me on this
1. Chapter 1

My Sign in Name on A.Single. is: LunaHigurashi (Just to let you know)

I am not very good with writing or typing. lol I have bad eye sight and its hard for me to see with/without glasses.

Please bare with me.

Parings: KagomeXSesshomaru

* * *

Scene: An ocean, Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily, from the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves

Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below.

Sesshomaru: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in our face... A perfect day to be at sea!

Jaken: (Leaning over side.) Oh yes . . . delightful . . . .

Kouga: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Miroku must be in a friendly-type mood.

Sesshomaru: King Miroku?

Jakotsu: Why, ruler of the Merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.

Jaken: Merpeople! Sesshomaru, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.

Bankotsu: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. (He gestures wildly, Fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean, relieved.)

Sailors (Kouga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu): Heave. Ho. Heave, ho. in mysterious fathoms below. (Fish was drop into the water, he sigh and swim away.)

THE LITTLE MERMAID

Scene :( Various fish swimming. Merpeople converge on a great undersea  
Palace, everyone is getting ready for a concert inside the Concert Hall. Fanfare ensues.)

Kohaku: Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Miroku! (Miroku enters and presenting the distinguished court composer, InuYasha, Sota, Hojo, Mushin, Myoga! (Myoga enters to mild applause.)

Miroku: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Myoga.

Myoga: Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!

Miroku: Yes, and especially my little Kagome.

Myoga: Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . Sotto If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . . (He proceeds to podium and begins to direct Orchestra.)

Miroku's daughters (Singing): Ah, we are the daughters of Miroku. Great father who loves us and named us well: Kikyo, Kaede, Kaguya, Kantana, Kanna, Kagura. And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Myoga wrote, her voice is like a bell, she's our sister, Ka-g . . . (Shell opens to reveal that Kagome is absent.)

Miroku: (Very angry.) Kagome!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hehe thankies for the reviews I will put two chapters up enjoy

Scene: (On surface. Sango is on her island humming, and looking through her telescope.)

Kagome: Sango!

Sango: (Looking through the telescope the wrong way, shouting.) Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Kagome, how you doin' kid? (Lowers telescope to reveal Kagome at wing's length.) Whoa, what a swim!

Kagome: Sango - look what we found.

Shippo: Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy.

Sango: Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see. (She picks up fork.) Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual.

Kagome: What? What is it?

Sango: It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - viola! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!

Kagome: A dinglehopper!

Shippo: What about that one?

Sango: (Holding pipe) Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat.

Kagome and Shippo: Oohhh.

Sango: Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorically times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me. (She blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end.)

Kagome: Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!

Shippo: The concert was today?

Sango: (Still contemplating pipe.) Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'.

Kagome: Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you, Sango. (Waves.)

Sango: Anytime sweetie, anytime.

Scene: (cut to Shinidamachu and Akago, then Miroku in background watching magic projection of Kagome swimming.)

Naraku: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Shinidamachu! Akago! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Miroku's undoing. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

An: here you go enjoy. Oh if I made a mistake please tell me so I can redo the error. also there are no demons in this story but it is from the Disney Movie The Little Mermaid.

* * *

Scene: (Fade to the palace throne room where Kagome is being admonished.)

Miroku: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady.

Kagome: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -

Miroku: As a result of your careless behavior -

Myoga: Careless and reckless behavior!

Miroku: - the entire celebration was, er -

Myoga: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!

Shippo: But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -

Miroku: Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?

Kagome: Nothing - happened. . . .

Miroku: Oh, Kagome, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!

Kagome: Daddy, they're not barbarians!

Miroku: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?

Kagome: I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -

Miroku: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!

Kagome: But if you would just listen -

Miroku: Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?

Scene: (Kagome leaves, crying.)

Myoga: Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you.

Miroku: Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?

Myoga: Definitely not. Why, if Kagome was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss, none of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control.

Miroku: You're absolutely right, Myoga.

Myoga: Of course.

Miroku: Kagome needs constant supervision.

Myoga: Constant.

Miroku: Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble.

Myoga: All the time -

Miroku: And YOU are just the crab to do it.


End file.
